Evolution
The basics of Evolution in Hitsuji Chronicle. In some cases, a Unit has the potential to evolve into a higher ★-Rank and become even more powerful than before. Some Units may also be able to evolve more than once or may even change their occupations. Units that can evolve will also have an exclusive sexy-scene. What does Evolution do? Evolving a Unit does several things. * Rank : When a girl has evolved, it increases her rank. As her rank increases, she will become stronger and also change her appearance. A girl's parameters after evolution will never change based on her level before evolution. Therefore, it is highly encouraged to evolve your units as soon as the conditions are met. * EXP : The unit will keep all of the experienced-points that she has previously obtained. However, higher-ranked units require more experience-points to level up, so the level may decrease. * Skills : Upon evolution, all of the unit's skills will be reset to Level 1. However, at certain ranks, the skills will be upgraded as well. * Equipment : A freshly-evolved unit will have all of her equipment removed, so don't forget to re-equip her before going on a quest. There are also some units who will change class after evolving, which will also change the kind of items that she can equip. How to Evolve a Unit Basic directions: # Chat with the desired Girl at the Plaza (usually up to three times). # If possible, an Evolution Recipe will be released. # Collect the required materials for the recipe. # Craft the Present at the Magic Pot Shop. # Give the desired Girl the present (either through the Magic Pot Shop or Unit menu). All scenes can be viewed again at the Plaza. Evolution Materials These are the four items commonly used in evolving: * "Element" Fruit. * "Element" Lord Fruit. * "Element" Dragon Fruit. * "Element" God Fruit. These materials can be acquired from enemies known as "Rams" (also called "Sheep" or "Barometz" in the game) that can randomly appear in the regular dungeons. Rams will always drop one of these fruits upon defeat. Material Gathering On certain days, "'Element' Barometz Dungeons" can be found at the Special Quest (also known as the "Daily Dungeon") area. In those dungeons, Rams have a much higher chance of appearing in every fight. The schedule is: * Monday - Nothing. * Tuesday - Fire Barometz appears!! * Wednesday - Water Barometz appears!! * Thursday - Wind Barometz appears!! * Friday - Thunder Barometz appears!! * Saturday - Darkness Barometz appears!! * Sunday - Light Barometz appears!! Material Requirement The materials required for evolving a unit is usually the same for each rarity (with some exceptions, such as Event-Exclusive Units). You can normally expect to use these materials when evolving: 1★ → 2★ * "Element" Fruit x 1 * Coins x 500 2★ → 3★ * "Element" Fruit x 1 * "Element" Lord Fruit x 1 * Coins x 1000 3★ → 4★ * "Element" Fruit x 1 * "Element" Lord Fruit x 1 * "Element" Dragon Fruit x 1 * Coins x 5000 4★ → 5★ * "Element" Fruit x 1 * "Element" Lord Fruit x 1 * "Element" Dragon Fruit x 1 * "Element" God Fruit x 1 * Coins x 10,000 Category:Gameplay